Juicio
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: La guerra contra Gea ha terminado, los dioses se preparan para el juicio y los culpables serán señalados. ¿Pero estos de verdad se merecen el castigo planeado?


**Hola de nuevo semidioses, en esta ocasión vengo a presentarles un nuevo fic que salio porque... Se los diré al final del fic o les estaría haciendo mucho spoiler de lo que sucederá.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Juicio**

_Monte Olimpo, consejo de los dioses._

La guerra contra Gea acababa de terminar y sólo faltaba una cosa por resolver.

Los Dioses del Olimpo se encontraban en medio de la sala del trono, doce de ellos sentados en sus tronos o sillas plegables como era el caso de Hades y uno estaba en todo el centro de la sala, mirando atemorizado a su padre desde su posición.

Puede que Apolo fuera un Dios extremadamente carismático, muy guapo y que rara vez se asustaba por algo, pero ver a su padre, frente a él, furioso por lo que había hecho,(aunque a él no le parecía que fuera su culpa, después de todo el destino es el destino y nadie, ni siquiera un Dios puede cambiarlo) hacia que todas sus cualidades de Dios se fueran al traste y se sintiera como un niño pequeño al que iban a regañar.

Llevaba allí parado por más de media hora y ningún dios se atrevía a decir nada, muchas veces Artemisa estuvo tentada a abrir la boca, así como también Atenea o Poseidón pero al final nunca dijeron nada.

Todos esperaban con paciencia a que el rey de los dioses, Zeus, dijera algo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso y los nervios de Apolo estaban a punto de descontrolarse.

—P… Padre —tartamudeó Apolo, sin poder contenerse más.

Zeus lo miro más serio, si eso era posible, que antes.

—¿Si? —preguntó fríamente el Dios.

Apolo no fue capaz de responder.

Pero Artemisa sí.

—¿Serias tan amable, padre, que nos dijeras de una vez cual es el objetivo de este último consejo de guerra? —Era bastante obvia la razón, pero Zeus nunca lo había oficializado y si se iniciaba con el tema sería mucho más fácil llevarlo a cabo.

—El objetivo, hija mía —contestó Zeus—. Es castigar a tu hermano, aquí presente, por la terrible falta que ha cometido.

—Hermano, si me permite intervenir —terció Poseidón, aunque continúo hablando así Zeus le hubiera dado el permiso o no—. ¿Qué es lo terrible que ha hecho mi sobrino, para ser juzgado por todo el consejo?

—Por culpa de él, así como de mi esposa aquí presente, que no sé por qué no está parada al lado de Apolo en estos momentos —dijo mirándola severamente a lo que Hera palideció y se dirigió al lado de su hijastro—. Por culpa de ellos dos, Gea despertó, considero que merecen un castigo apropiado.

Ningún otro dios, aparte de Zeus, consideraba que fuera culpa de ellos, ni siquiera Ares estaba de acuerdo.

—Padre —intervino Atenea—. Me parece realmente injusto que los vayamos a castigar por algo así, estoy completamente segura de que Gea iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

—Pero el dio la profecía al darle los poderes del oráculo a la señorita Dare y si mi esposa se hubiera apartado del mundo mortal como le dije que lo hiciera nada habría pasado.

—Permítame discrepar, Señor Zeus —para variar Afrodita estaba completamente concentrada en la discusión—. El oráculo habría dado la profecía con la señorita Dare o sin ella, además la tradición de pasar el oráculo a una nueva doncella ha estado por siglos y ya era tiempo que cambiara de portador el oráculo lejos de esa asquerosa momia.

—Además —apoyó Hefesto—, si mi madre no hubiera reunido a los héroes de la profecía probablemente todos estaríamos en el Tártaro ahora y el mundo sería un completo caos.

—Yo considero que en lugar de castigarlos, deberíamos felicitarlos por haber tomado tantos riesgos para hacer lo que tenían que hacer —declaró Hestia.

Luego de eso se hizo el silencio.

Ningún dios dijo nada más y todos miraban expectantes a Zeus para saber que iba a decidir.

Zeus se sentía un poco presionado.

Pero debía sacar un culpable por lo sucedido.

—Entiendo su punto —comenzó—. Pero…

—Mi hermano no es capaz de admitir que se equivocó —lo cortó Hades, los demás dioses lo miraban sorprendidos ya que él era el que menos se veía interesado en esa reunión—. Entiendo el punto de vista de Zeus, el necesita sacar un culpable de lo sucedido, porque sabe que si no hubiera sido por el mismo, habríamos podido intervenir con más libertad en la vida de nuestros hijos y los podríamos haber ayudado a derrotar a los gigantes y los monstruos antes de que estos se alzaran por completo, ganando la guerra antes de que empezara.

Todos los dioses miraron sorprendido al dios del Inframundo, ningún otro dios se habría atrevido a culpar al rey de los dioses.

Pero Hades no era cualquier dios.

—No es mi intención culparte, hermano —dijo mirando a Zeus que se estaba volviendo rojo de la ira—. Pero desde mi punto de vista eso fue lo que paso. Tantos milenios juzgando en el Inframundo me han ayudado a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista muy objetivo, ya que no puedo enviar un alma a los campos de castigo solo porque no me agrada. Puedo ver Zeus, que has cometido un error y estoy seguro de que lo reconoces, solo que deseas culpar a alguien más y ¿quién mejor que el que permitió que se diera la profecía o la mujer que desafío tus órdenes? Seguro sabes que más de uno de los dioses aquí presente intervinieron de alguna forma para ayudar a sus hijos pero solo culpas a Hera. ¿Por qué? Fácil porque ella es tu esposa y fue quien primero desafió tus órdenes además de que lo hizo públicamente y no se escondió detrás de los sueños de sus hijos o en lugares extraños.

Afrodita, Hefesto, Ares y algunos otros dioses se miraron culpables.

—Para terminar —continúo Hades—. Seguro todos recordaran la batalla de Manhattan, esa guerra contra los titanes también se originó por una profecía, pero ¿por qué esa vez no culpaste a Apolo como lo estás haciendo ahora? Además en los libros Sibilinos de Roma la profecía de los siete estaba escrita desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no tiene sentido que lo culpes por ello. Para mí, en esta guerra ningún dios es culpable, es algo que tenía que pasar, con profecía o sin esta y me parece que este consejo es una pérdida de tiempo.

Después de las palabras de Hades, no hubo ningún otro sonido. Los dioses estaban sinceramente impresionados ante la sabiduría del Señor del Inframundo y tanto Apolo como Hera lo miraban agradecidos por sus palabras

Dionisio se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Me parece que Hades tiene razón, esta guerra no fue culpa de nadie. Mi padre cometió un error al ordenarnos alejarnos de nuestro hijos pero lo que sucedió no fue su culpa, así como tampoco de Hera o Apolo. Propongo que dejemos todo esto de lado y celebremos la victoria como es debido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó Artemisa—. Además tal y como lo dijo tu hijo Jasón, padre, culpar a los demás no es sabio.

Atenea asintió.

—Propongo una votación.

Todos los dioses asintieron.

—Los que consideran que Apolo y Hera son culpables, levanten la mano.

Ningún dios lo hizo, ni siquiera Zeus quien se veía enfurruñado por haber perdido, pero a pesar de todo el reconocía que había cometido un error y era capaz de aceptarlo. ¿Qué clase de rey seria si no fuera capaz de eso?

—Está decidido —dijo alegremente Poseidón—. Son inocentes.

Apolo y Hera suspiraron aliviados y miraron con agradecimiento a Hades, que tenía un rostro imperturbable aunque lo traicionaba su mirada orgullosa.

Los dos se prometieron mentalmente enviar algún regalo al Dios más adelante.

Por su parte Deméter, quien no había dicho nada en todo el juicio, miraba orgullosa a su yerno.

_"__Después de todo, mi hija no se casó con un bueno para nada que solo piensa en sí mismo"_ , pensó la diosa mientras los demás dioses se preparaban para la fiesta.

**Como ya llegaron hasta aquí (Y espero que no se lo hayan saltado) les diré la razón de la creación de este fic. Seguro muchos leído algunos fics (Solangelo pricipalmente) donde se menciona que el castigo de Apolo es ser el nuevo director del campamento Mestizo, sin embargo y a pesar de que no es un castigo tan terrible, no me parece que se merezca alguna clase de castigo porque el no hizo nada malo, de esa sed de justicia por Apolo nació este fic.**

**Gracias a mi correctora, por ayudarme con todo y a los que leyeron todo el fic.**

**Los reviews ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir.**

**Recuerden que pueden pedirme un fic de cualquier pareja, la información esta en mi biografía.**


End file.
